Mistake of the Enemy
by darkrose45
Summary: The enemy made the mistake of harming Thor in front of Loki.


**Before the movie Thor.**

The war campaign was long and dull. Loki barely saw the front, unlike Thor who was out there everyday. Each day Loki prayed that his brother didn't die. Each day that big oaf came back with scrapes and bruises, always coming to Loki for help. Today though, today was different. Loki would finally be able to battle alongside Thor once again. Odin had told his other son that morning he would finally see battle. He was ready, dressed in his leathers and armor. Thor stood beside him, hammer and helmet in hand.

"Brother please stay close to me." Thor rumbled out. Loki wanted to object but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He simply nodded and waited for the call that ordered them to battle. Soon, all to soon it seemed, it came. Thor placed his helmet on his head, Loki's already on, and they stepped out. Their army had clumped together, their horses ready to ride. Thor climbed up onto his horse, as did Loki. The princes scanned the crowd and they rode out. The Asgardians didn't need a pep talk. They rode to fields, the front of the war. The army cut in half then, half veering to the left and Thor and Loki rode to the right. Again, it split, each fanning out. Soon, they had a cluster of soldiers all over, each ready to fight.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked, peering at the sky. A red hawk was suppose to fly when the enemy grew closer. Thor thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I find that hard to believe." Loki muttered under his breath, still searching the sky. There! He spotted the red hawk. Thor saw it to and grinned.

"For Asgard!" He roared, urging his horse forward. The army roared behind him and they surged forward. The enemy spilled over the hilltop, it seemed like they were a waterfall pouring over the hill. Loki raced after Thor, he needed to keep close. Once Thor went into war mode, he wouldn't know he was hurt until it was too late.

Thor met the first warrior with his hammer thrown into the man's chest. Loki winced as he heard the crack of the man's bones. He swiped his sword at a man trying to charge Thor. He heard the cries of men and women dying all around him, it made him wince. Thor swung his hammer, catching an enemy horse in the leg, crumpling the horse's leg. Loki felt horrible for the poor creature and quickly cast a spell that eased the pain shooting through it's leg right now. The warrior on the other hand, had two good legs that he used to launch at Thor.

"Brother watch out!" Loki cried, pointing at the warrior. Thor raised his hammer to meet the man head on. The warrior slammed into Mjollnir, Loki turned away from the wreckage of the warrior. Thor raced forward, forcing Loki forward. A warrior cut Loki's arm, making the god wince. He spun the lash out, catching the warrior on the leg. He spat out a quick curse. making the warrior's horse buck him off. He laughed at that and urged his horse forward. something made his horse trip, sending him off. Loki yelled as he flew off the horse and hit the ground. He felt blood trickle out of his nose as he stood. A hooded warrior stood in front of him, the body of horse behind the warrior.

"Ah Loki, one of the son's of the Allfather. Where is the golden child, Thor? Busy smashing people with his hammer?" The warrior sneered, pointing one of his duel swords at Thor. Loki felt the magic flicker in his fingers, dancing back and forth.

"If you touch him, I swear by all that I will kill you." Loki breathed out, a heaviness pressing his chest. The hooded warrior barked out a laugh.

"What a feisty demi-god!" The warrior chuckled, flicking his hand. Loki was thrown back, into an enemy. The enemy swung his sword, barely missing Loki's head. Loki spun and slashed the warrior in his chest and turned to find the hooded warrior. He was upon Thor now, and Thor, being Thor, was unaware of a magician behind him.

"Thor!" Loki shouted, flicking his hand. He was thrown upward, towards his brother. Thor whirled around to find Loki, only to be slashed by the hooded warrior. Loki launched himself at the warrior, fury fueling him. "How dare you touch him!" Loki roared, his sword biting deep into the person. The warrior yowled in pain and shoved Loki off, magic doing so. Loki landed in an awkward heap and stood. Thor had been thrown off his horse, his chest plate burnt and cut through. Magic sword. Loki could defiantly feel the magic pulsing in him, it fed off the fury boiling in him.

"Go on and save your brother! You'll miss your chance to kill me though." The hooded warrior was smug, Loki could hear that. He willed there be ten of him. Five of him raced to Thor to heal him, the other five charged after the hooded warrior. The real Loki raced after the warrior, ready to cut him down where he stood er, floated. The five of him launched into the air, swords drawn. If the hooded warrior was afraid, he didn't show it. Instead, he flicked his duel swords out and spun. Loki leaped out of the way, not the same to say for his clones. They died, leaving six of him. He called for four more, they came swords ready. They lunched at the warrior, stabbing and mobbing him. The warrior swung his swords, cutting them down .Soon, it was the real Loki and one other left.

"Who are you?" Loki called to the hooded man, breathing heavy. The man simply laughed. Loki growled and swung, his sword catching on something. He carried the swing, blood splattering out of the warrior. Loki grinned and tried to slash again, only to be thwarted by duel swords. Loki shoot a jet of sparks at the man, towards the hood. The man hissed and raised an arm to protect his face. Loki swung again. More blood. The man lunged at the demi-god the tip of his sword catching on some of Loki's flesh. Loki hissed in pain and swung again.

This time, he caught the man in his leg. The man yelped in pain and scooted back. Loki smirked and shot forward, lunging for the man's legs. The warrior caught Loki's sword between his duel. He shoved Loki away and tilted his head up, just so Loki could barely see his face. "I am called back to my master. We will meet again, son of Odin." With that, the hooded warrior vanished, leaving Loki in the air, bleeding on the warrior's below. Thor. He raced to his brother, to find the clone of him had been slain.

"Thor!" Loki peeled back the layers in the way. Blood poured off his brother's chest. Loki started to panic. He laid his hands on the wound and called to his magic. Work. Work! Loki ordered his magic as it failed. He realized something, magic and panic don't mix. He forced himself to calm and tried again. He felt the burn of magic on his fingers and watched it help Thor not die.

"Brother?" Thor asked quietly. Loki grinned in relief and hugged the man under his hands.

"Don't die yet brother." Loki told Thor as he hugged him back. Loki transported them back to Asgard.


End file.
